UTS Back To The Beginning
by Graham-ld
Summary: Under raging storm clouds, a lone figure stands silhouetted against the ancient walls of castle Ravenloft. Count Strahd Von Zarovich stares down a sheer cliff at the village below. A cold, bitter wind spins dead leaves about him, billowing his cape in
1. Back To The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Based on the characters from the TV shows Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel created by Joss Whedon and his team.

**MAIN TITLE: Back To The Beginning**

**Part of: The Unfinished Trials Of The Slayer**

**Written By : **(Me) Graham Duke

**Comments: **Please leave your feed back, all comments are welcome.

**The Prologue**

Under raging storm clouds, a lone figure stands silhouetted against the ancient walls of castle Ravenloft. Count Strahd Von Zarovich stares down a sheer cliff at the village below. A cold, bitter wind spins dead leaves about him, billowing his cape in the darkness.

Lightning splits the clouds overhead, casting stark white light across him. Stradhd turns to the sky, revealing the angular muscles of his face and hands. He has a look of power - and of madness. His once-handsome face is contorted by a tragedy darker than the night itself.

Rumbling thunder pounds the castle spires. The wind's howling increases as Strahd turns his graze back to the village. Another dark figure dressed in a dark cloak with a hood covering their face comes upto Strahd and stands next to him. Next to the dark cloaked figure is a white rabbit with bright pink eyes that seem to shine in the night. Strand's face forms a twisted smile as his dark plan unfolds. Count Stradhd does not turn to the person but speaks to the figure, " The time has come, you know what to do?? " The figure stood behind him just nods their head for a moment and Strahd continues to speak. " Then I will open the time portal ".

Stradhd waves his hands and speaks once again " Hear these words, Hear the rhyme, We send to you, This burning sign then our future selves will find, In another place and time. " A round portal of brilliant orange light appears.

The dark hooded figure steps throw the portal along with the white rabbit and the portal closes behind them. Once again a dark smile comes across Stradhd's face. Another lighting flash rips thought the darkness, its thunder echoing thought the castle's towers. Only the howling of the wind - or perhaps a lone wolf - fills the midnight air. Now the castle walkway is empty as nothing can be seen of the count as he seems to have disappeared into the night it self.....

**Chapter 1 - Back To The Beginning.**

Just outside Sunnydale deep in the woods an orange bright light appeared and a figure step's out of the light, followed by a single white rabbit. The orange light then disappeared and just left a dark cloaked and hooded figure alone with a white rabbit. The rain bounced off the hood of the figure and the white rabbit didn't seem too amused about getting wet in the rain. The Hooded figure looked down at the rabbit and spoke in a soft voice " It would seem we have arrived ", the rabbit looked back up at the hooded figure with its bright pink eyes.

Once again the hooded figure spoke " Yes I know, time is short and we have much to do ". The wind picked up and his dark cloak billowed in the wind, at this point the figure started to walk towards Sunnydale and to the Highschool with the White rabbit hopping along behind him.

Life in Sunnydale for Buffy was not that much different from normal. Each night she would go out patrolling and watch for vampires and demons of all kinds of other nasty's , but at least she was not alone. All the old scoobie gang was with her, Dawn, Willow, Faith, Giles, Xander, Spike, Anya, a long with a few new members to the group.

Buffy fell onto her bed with a thud as she was cold, wet, and tired. It had been a hard nights work for the slayer. During the course of the night she had dispatched four vampires, 2 Devil Dogs, 4 Skeleton Warriors and a Shadow Demon and if that wasn't enough all night long it had been raining hard. Buffy was tired, very tired and all she wanted to do now was sleep. Buffy closes her eyes and fell into a deep restless sleep.

Outside the Sunnydale High School the wind picked up as the rain thundered down even harder still, so it was bouncing off the floor. A side door to the school banged as it open and closed in the strong wind. Inside in one of the many corridors a hooded figure and a white rabbit was stood in front of the schools trophy cabinet. The hooded figure raised one hand and spoke in a soft voice, and the glass in the cabinet disappeared. Next placing one hand on the cheerleader trophy spoke again in a soft voice.

The trophy glowed bright yellow and then a women's scream filled the corridor. The hooded figure removed their hand and looked down at the white rabbit which was looking back up at the hooded figure. The white rabbit's eyes glowed bright pink and the hooded figure spoke once again to the rabbit in the same soft voice " Yes, She is now free and will do our bidding". The white rabbit seems to nod its head in a return gesture back towards the hooded figure. The glass in the cabinet reappeared, but the cabinet itself now had one less trophy in it.

Giles entered the magic box shop carrying the local newspaper, Anya was busy counting the money in the till and seeing how much money they had made from that day , as always. Anya looked up and at Giles and said " Oh Hi, we did good today!! We made over $600 dollars profit " . Giles placed the paper on the counter and looked at Anya with a worried look.

Anya spoke again " What's wrong Giles? ".


	2. Toast And Rabbit Anybody

**Disclaimer: **Based on the characters from the TV shows Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel created by Joss Whedon and his team.

**MAIN TITLE: Back To The Beginning**

**Part of: The Unfinished Trials Of The Slayer**

**Written By : **(Me) Graham Duke

**Comments: **Please leave your feed back, all comments are welcome.

**Chapter 2 - Toast and Rabbit Anybody?**

Anya spoke again " What's wrong Giles? ".

Giles tapped his finger on the Sunnydale Press newspaper, to which Anya picked up and started reading. " Fido the dog wins first prize ", Anya say's with a smile on her face. Giles grabbed the paper back out of Anya's hand and said " Not that bit you stupid girl " and points at another part of the Sunnydale Press paper. Anya again start's reading " Oh a girl spontaneous burst into flames at the bronze late last night, she must have been hot stuff ". Giles looked at Anya and said " I don't think this is the time to be making jokes!! ".

Giles continued to talk to Anya "spontaneous combustion is a very rear thing." Anya looked back at Giles again and her smile was now gone " Do you think we have a new demon problem" Anya replied. " Maybe, I will have to consult with my books first, then have a chat to Buffy about this " Giles said.

Dawn came down the steps from her bedroom, her hair was still a mess as she had not combed it yet. Dawn was wearing a blue sweater that Willow had given her for her Birthday only the week before and a pair of blue jeans. Dawn went into the kitchen and picked up a piece of toast and started to bite into it. Buffy entered the kitchen and paused for a moment and looked at Dawn. " OK this is the new look for you " Buffy said to Dawn.

" What?? " Dawn replied, as she wiped a crumb from the side of her mouth from the toast. Buffy turned and opened the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice and placed it on the table. " Don't you think that you had better comb your hair before you go out, or is the scruffy hair look in at the moment. " Buffy said as she poured the orange juice into a glass and took a drink. Dawn placed one of her hands on her head and ran her figures throw part of her hair. " I think you maybe right " Dawn replied as she continued to eat the rest of her toast.

" So isn't today the big day for you? " Buffy said as she sat down at the table across from Dawn. " You know the good old Sunnydale Cheerleaders tryouts?? " Buffy continued. Dawn just was about to take a drink of orange but stopped half way with her glass " Yes " Dawn said, then took a drink. " So are you going to go to the tryouts and see if you make the team this year." Buffy said.

Just as Dawn was about to speak Xander came into the kitchen " Hi peeps, have you heard the news yet? " . Buffy looked at Xander as did Dawn. " A girl went up in a ball of flames last night at the bronze, guess she was just one hot dancer " Xander continued as he pulled a copy of the Sunnydale press from his back pocket and placed in on the table and pointed at the peace in the paper. " Either that or we have a new demon of some kind in Sunnydale " Buffy replied.

Dawn got up out of her chair and went to the sink to wash her glass and plate. Dawn paused for a moment as she had a feeling she was being watched. Sat in the back garden was a single white rabbit with bright pink eyes watching her. Dawn turned to Buffy and Xander, " Hey guy's come look at this ". Both Buffy and Xander went over to the window and looked out.

" What I don't see anything " Buffy said. " It's gone " Dawn said to Buffy. " What was it, a spooky demon " Xander replied. " No it was a white rabbit " Dawn answered. " Oh a big scary white rabbit " Xander replied again , as he put his fingers upto the sides of his head and waved them about like bunny ears. " No just a normal white rabbit " Dawn said. Buffy turned back around and said " Huh!!! I wouldn't worry about it, its probably just come from next door that's all ".


	3. Demons R Us

**Disclaimer: **Based on the characters from the TV shows Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel created by Joss Whedon and his team.

**MAIN TITLE: Back To The Beginning**

**Part of: The Unfinished Trials Of The Slayer**

**Written By : **(Me) Graham Duke

**Comments: **Please leave your feed back, all comments are welcome.

**Chapter 3 - Demons R Us**

Ding, Ding. The bell of The Magic Box's door chimed as the door opened and Buffy and Xander entered the shop. Anya looked up from behind the counter and on seeing Xander a big wide smile came across her face. Xander noticed this straight away and returned the smile and say's " How's my favourite girl then. " , " I'm fine Xander, as always when I'm with you " Anya Replies.

" So where is the little guy then? " Buffy asks Anya. " Oh he's in the store room unpacking some new plant that come this morning. " Anya tells Buffy as she comes from behind the counter and placers her arms around Xander and give's him a little hug , and a kiss on the cheek. Buffy gave Anya a strange look, " I think she means where's Our little guy Anya. " Xander explains to Anya on seeing Buffy's puzzled look on her face.

" Oh right, sorry. He's upstairs asleep at the moment " Anya replied. At that moment Giles came out of the store room carrying a large plant with 12 fleshy leaves each tipped with a sharp needle about 1 inch long. Sprouting from the plant's central core is a single spike rising to a height of about 6 inches. The leaves are about 5 inch in length, but droop towards the ground. The leaves are a dusty green with a narrow band of yellow around their margins. The needles on their tips are white. The central spike is a golden yellow.

" Nice looking plant Giles " Buffy says to Giles as he carry's it across the floor and places it on the floor near one of the bookcases. " Buffy ", Giles replies as he turns around to face Buffy " Can I have a word? " , " You can have a whole sentence if you like " Buffy replies. " What, Oh yes very good Buffy." Giles Continues "What do you know about spontaneous combustion? " . "You mean the girls that have been bursting into flames " Buffy replies..

"So you have heard about them? " Giles answers, Buffy was busy looking at the plant that Giles had placed on floor. "What , oh sorry. Yes Xander pointed out to me this morning in the paper. " Buffy replies. "Well I've been looking in my books and " Giles was interrupted in mid sentence by Anya. "A Snotwot Demon" Anya blurts out. " A what demon? " Giles replies. "Sounds gross!!! Is it like a demon with a runny nose or something? " Buffy asks.

"Spontaneous combustion, is its trade mark, it's calling card if you like." Anya answers Buffy. Giles turns to Anya and asks "How do you know this? " , "Eh!! Ex-vengeance demon here, hello.." Anya replies pointing at her self. "Well in that case Buffy you hand better step up your patrolling tonight just to be safe. It would be better if you take Faith with you just to be safe. " Giles tells Buffy. "OK what ever " Buffy replies.


	4. Ravenloft

**Disclaimer: **Based on the characters from the TV shows Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel created by Joss Whedon and his team.

**MAIN TITLE: Back To The Beginning**

**Part of: The Unfinished Trials Of The Slayer**

**Written By : **(Me) Graham Duke

**Comments: **Please leave your feed back, all comments are welcome.

**Chapter 4 - Ravenloft**

Back in a different place and time. A perpetual rolling blackness of thunderclouds casts a grey pall over the land. The darker silhouette of Castle Ravenloft looks over the valley from it's 1,000 foot pillar of rock. Castle Ravenloft dominates the small dead village below. The castle stands high atop a natural pillar of rock against the cliffs to the north of the village. The dark Rumanian woods surround the village and cliffs.

The road to the village and lands goes through ancient iron gates, controlled by the will of Count Strahd, There are only two gates , one east of the village and one west of the castle cross-roads up the mountain. There is a deathly stillness in the Rumanian woods. Yet the woods are patrolled constantly by the wolves and serving beasts of Count Strahd.

No one has left the lands around Ravenloft for centuries. This is because of the trapping fog that exists everywhere around Ravenloft. Once it is breathed, it infuses itself around a persons vital organs as a neutralised poison. The fog does not taste or smell any different than normal fog. It does not harm a person as long as they continue to breathe the air in the lands around Ravenloft.

However, when they leave the woods, the poison becomes active. Any person leaving the woods will start to cough and choke and unless they return within 48 hours they die. The choking stops as soon as they breathe the fog again. Only Count's henchmen and demons can come and go as they please, as a potion was given to them by Strahd that cancels the effects of the fog.

Inside the study of the castle, Count Strahd was sitting back in his overstuffed chair, staring into the blazing fire. the study itself is a place of tranquillity, a harbour for the mighty and powerful. It is a place of wisdom, warmth and despair. A large fire place and mantelpiece dominates the room. A portrait of a young women with long blonde hair wearing a white dress hangs above the mantelpiece. The door to the study opens with a creaking noise as a dark hooded figures enters the room and crosses the floor to stand next to the chair in which the Count was sitting it.

Count Strahd did not look up at the hooded figure but continued to look deep into the blazing fire. The hooded figure spoke to the Count in a soft low voice, " The Witch has been released Master ". Strahd nodded his head, " Good, all is as it should be, is everything ready for are visitors? " Strahd asked the hooded figure. " Yes every thing is in place as you ordered. " Replied the hooded figure, again speaking in a soft low voice. Count Strahd stood up and walked to the fire place and looked up at the portrait above the mantelpiece. " Then bring me my guest's. " Strahd told the hooded figure. At this last command the hooded figure nodded and left the study leaving Count Strahd once again alone in the room.


	5. Anyone For Stake

**Disclaimer: **Based on the characters from the TV shows Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel created by Joss Whedon and his team.

**MAIN TITLE: Back To The Beginning**

**Part of: The Unfinished Trials Of The Slayer **(UTS for short)

**Written By : **(Me) Graham Duke

**Comments: **Please leave your feed back, all comments are welcome.

**Chapter 5 - Anyone for stake.**

Night had fallen over Sunnydale once more, and as like most nights now the streets where empty of most living people. Apart from in one of the 43 graveyards of Sunnydale a girl was fighting a Vampire. Faith slammed her fist hard into the back of the leg of the vampire, which in turn fell forward to the ground. Faith then jumped up off the floor and flipped forward so she was over the top of the vampire, just right for the kill. The vampire rolled over from its front just in time to see Faith thrust her stake clean into its chest and then it was gone in a cloud of dust.

The graveyard was quite once again as she flipped her shoulder length black hair back from her face. Faith always loved her work as a slayer, in reality some times she liked it a bit too much. Just then Faith heard a noise, she jumped behind one of the head stones and waited to pounce on her next victim. Buffy came walking past the head stone Faith was hiding behind. With out even looking down Buffy spoke " Hi Faith, busy tonight is it? ". Faith stood up from the behind the head stone.

"Dam B, your good. How did you know I was there? " Faith replied to Buffy. "You foot was sticking out" Buffy said as she turned to face Faith. "So I take your in fighting form then? " Buffy asked, " You know me B, 5 by 5. " Faith replied. "That's Good, because we have company " Buffy nodded her head to one side. Two Vampires came from behind the bushes to the left of Buffy and Faith.

"Hi Boys, Do you think they want to play? " Faith asks Buffy. " Yeah it kind of looks that's way . " Buffy replies. One of the Vampires jumps at Faith, catching her off guard and knocking her to the ground and landing on top of her. "Hey don't you think I should know your name first! " Faith tells the vampire in her mocking way just as she flips him off the top of herself with ease..

The second Vampire go's to hit Buffy, but she is ready for it. With a quick spin and a right kick, Buffy knocks the second Vampire clean off its feet. The Vampire recovers it self quickly and is back on its feet before Buffy can get to it. Faith punch's the first vampire hard with a left hook, followed by a second right hook. The first Vampire blocks the next punch from Faith and kicks her legs out from under her. Faith lands on her back once again and notice's for the first time stood next the tree's is a black hooded figure and a white rabbit with bright pink eyes.

With a forward somersault Buffy lands behind the second Vampire and stakes it with ease. The Vampire looks down at the stake sticking out of its chest and turns to dust. Faith regains herself and flips back and then forward, back onto her feet. The remaining vampire takes a swing at Faith, but with a fast roundhouse kick she knocks its backwards. Buffy now notice's the black hooded figure and white rabbit stood near the trees. Another punch, and another lands into the last Vampire knocking it off balance and up against a tomb stone. Faith sees her chance and with a thrusting blow with her stake, turns the remaining Vampire into dust.

Willow came around the corner just in time to see Faith finish off the Vampire she was fighting. Willow was about to say something but then she noticed that Buffy and Faith was looking at another person. Faith turned to face Buffy and then they both looked at the hooded figure, then a women came out from behind the tree's and stood next to the hooded figure. Buffy looked at the women who she recognised, it was Amy's mother. Amy's mother was chatting and then raised her hands. They was a blinding flash of light and then both Buffy and Faith felt them selves falling. Willow let out a scream as both Buffy and Faith disappeared in balls of flames. The hooded figure turned and looked at Willow as did the white rabbit. Willow placed one of her hands over her mouth after she had realised what she had done. Again Amy's mother started to raise her hands, but this time Willow turned and ran.


	6. Dead Again

**Disclaimer: **Based on the characters from the TV shows Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel created by Joss Whedon and his team.

**MAIN TITLE: Back To The Beginning**

**Part of: The Unfinished Trials Of The Slayer **(UTS for Short)

**Written By : **(Me) Graham Duke

**Comments: **Please leave your feed back, all comments are welcome.

**Chapter 6 - Dead Again!!**

Willow ran and ran as fast as she could, her mind was in turmoil over what she had just seen. It seemed to Willow she had been running forever now. It was no good, the pain in her side from running so much was starting hurt more. At the next street corner she turned and stopped. It was no good, she had to rest for bit. Resting against a fence, she caught her breath. Willow realised she was not far from Buffy's house now. Dawn, Willow thought to her self, I have to tell Dawn what has happened. Sucking down on the pain in her side she began running once again. Willow arrived at Buffy's house at last and ran up the pathway to the door, it was locked.

With 101 things running over in her mind, Willow remembered the spare key she had in her pocket, and unlocked the door and entered. "Dawn", Willow shouted as she entered the house. They was no answer, Willow ran upstairs to Dawns room and pushed the her bedroom door open. Dawn's bed was empty and still made. Willow checked each room in turn in the house but Dawn was no where to be found. Willow collapsed onto the floor crying from of mixture of what she had seen in the graveyard and the throbbing pain in her side from running so much.

Willow could not think straight her mind was running in over drive. Where was Dawn, Willow couldn't think straight. "Giles" Willow spoke aloud, "Giles will know what to do.". With that thought still in her mind, she left the house and started out once again into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giles was awoke from his sleep by somebody banding hard on his front door. Giles stumbled out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown and went down stairs. When he opened the door he saw Willow stood in the doorway, tears pouring down her face and a look of horror on her face. Willow put her arms around Giles in a tight hug as if she was afraid to let go. " There dead Giles" Willow whimpered into Giles chest. Giles lifted Willows head and looked down into her sobbing face, tears still running down her face. " Who's dead, Willow" Giles asked. Willow wiped her face with her hand , "It's .... It's " Willow again started crying unable to talk.

Giles could tell that Willow was in a lot of pain, and started to comfort her. After a bit of time Willow had calmed down enough to stop crying, her eyes sore from the her tears. "OK now, what's happened." Giles asked Willow in a soft voice. " Buffy..... Faith.." Willow said, as she wiped her eyes again. Willow explained to Giles what had happened in the grave yard. " And you say that both Buffy and Faith just burst into flames " Giles asked Willow. " Yeah , one minute they was their and the next poof, gone." Willow replied.

Giles paced up and down just stopping for a moment to adjust his glasses. Giles turned and looked at Willow and asked " Would you say the effect was like spontaneous combustion Willow? ", " Yeah it was. " Willow replied. Again Giles started pacing up and down. Willow picked up her cup of sweet tea off the table that Giles had made for her to help her calm down and took a sip of it. Once again Giles paused and this time came and sat down next to Willow. " Look you've had a bad night so I suggest you stay here tonight and try and get some sleep. " Giles answered.

Willow took another sip of hot tea and then placed the cup of the table and nodded her head. Giles went up stairs and returned a moment later with a blanket and covered Willow as she lay down on the couch. Giles placed his hand on Willow's head " Rest now.... " Giles spoke in a soft voice to Willow and she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Once Giles was sure Willow was asleep he went upstairs to his bedroom and sat on his bed. After a moment or two he pulled out a very small leather bound book from his draw and opened it. After turning a few of the pages he found what he was looking for and then picked up the phone sitting on his bedside table and began to dial a number.

Giles spoke into the phone "We have a problem, they was a witness.", a person with a low soft voice replied "Understood, you know what you must do." Giles answered "Yes."


	7. A Friend In Need

**Disclaimer: **Based on the characters from the TV shows Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel created by Joss Whedon and his team.

**MAIN TITLE: Back To The Beginning**

**Part of: The Unfinished Trials Of The Slayer **(UTS for Short)

**Written By : **(Me) Graham Duke

**Comments: **Please leave your feed back, all comments are welcome.

**Chapter 7 - A Friend In Need.**

Tara was this first to arrive at Giles house the following morning. Willow still looking worse for wear opened the door to her. Before Tara could say a word Willow hugged her very tightly. " OK Willow I'm happy to see you as well but leave some of my ribs intact. " Tara told her. At that moment Giles came out of the kitchen carry a Pot of tea and placed it on the table. " Tara, Eh sorry about calling you so late last night and asking you to come round so early in the morning." Giles told her. Willow let go of Tara and looked up at her, and it wasn't a happy face she had.

They all sat down and Willow explained to Tara what she had seen happen the night before to Buffy and Faith. As Willow explained, the colour in Tara's face drained away until she was a pale white almost as if she was a member of the undead herself.

Willow suddenly turned to Giles and said "Dawn, I totally forgot about Dawn". Giles looked at Willow and replied "What about Dawn?" , "I went to her house first but she wasn't their Giles....What if....the same thing has happened to her as well.." Willow sobbed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time else where in Sunnydale, a small shop just of the main high street opened. Anya and Xander where the first to arrive at the Magic Box shop. Giles had already phoned them the night before with some of the details of what had happened, and had asked them to meet at the shop that morning. Xander entered the shop first, leaving Anya to struggle with a large heavy bag full of the babies things on one arm and trying to carry their baby in her other arm.

" You could at least help me Xander", Anya said as she struggled though the door. Xander stopped in his tracks and throw the shop keys on the counter and turned around to help. Xander took the heavy bag from Anya and placed it on the top of the counter. " What do you think is going on?", Xander asked Anya. "How should I know, all I remember was it was something about Faith and Buffy" Anya replied. Xander was about to ask another question when the shop phone rang.

Xander picked up the phone and said "yello, your one stop shop for all things creepy.". Anya gave Xander a quick thump on his arm, he had been told about answering the phone in that way before. This time at least it wasn't a customer on the phone, it was Giles. "Hey Giles what's up" Xander asked Giles. While Xander was chatting to Giles, Anya took their baby into the back room and moments later returned to collect the bag off the top of the counter. Xander was just putting the phone down as she came back into the room.

Xander keep up his keys and put the in his pocket, "Where you going? " Anya asked him. "Sorry have to go, Giles and Willow what me to check up on Dawn I'll be right back" Xander replied. Anya turned to Xander as he was going out of the shop door and said "Well OK then, I'll stay here. " .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander pulled up in his car outside Buffy's and Dawns house and switched off the engine. Looking at the house from the outside nothing looked wrong at all. Xander opened the car door and got out. Walking up the path to the front door he noticed what looked like a bright light coming from inside the house out of the corner of his eye. Xander now ran up the rest of the path and was just about to open the door when it opened infront of him. Dawn stood in the doorway , "Hey Xander what's up" Dawn asked.


	8. Fangs A Lot

**Disclaimer: **Based on the characters from the TV shows Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel created by Joss Whedon and his team.

**MAIN TITLE: Back To The Beginning**

**Part of: The Unfinished Trials Of The Slayer **(UTS for Short)

**Written By : **(Me) Graham Duke

**Comments: **Please leave your feed back, all comments are welcome.

**Chapter 8 - Fangs A Lot!!**

Buffy awoke and found herself on a damp floor covered in straw. Looking around Buffy noticed that Faith was laying not far from her, but still out cold. As Buffy waited for her eyes to adjust to the dim light of the room she started to make out the different shapes around her. The last thing Buffy remembered was fighting some vampires in one of the many grave yards of Sunnydale with Faith. Buffy noticed the ceiling was covered with some kind of green glowing fungus. Then she found what she was looking for, a way out. Buffy walked over to the door and pulled on it nothing, then she pushed it, and again nothing. " Mmm locked!! " Buffy told herself.

At the sound of Buffy's voice, Faith suddenly jumped up. " What. Where.. How...!!! " Faith asked Buffy as she picked herself off the damp floor. Buffy turned and looked at Faith and said " Are you OK ". Faith brushed the damp straw off her clothes and looked up to answer Buffy " Yeah I think so!. ... Where the hell are we?" . "I think we are under the grave yard. Well I think we are anyway. " Buffy replied. " Weird green slim, nasty smell, dim light, looks like a vamps layer to me B " Faith replied. Buffy walked over to the door again and thumped it with her hand. Buffy turned to Faith " A little help here would be nice Faith! " Buffy snapped at Faith.

Both Buffy and Faith lined up next to each other just a few feet from the door. " OK Ready? " Buffy asked " You know me B, 5 by 5. Lets do it " Faith replied. Together both Faith and Buffy ran at the door, and with a joint flying kick the door burst open sending wood splinter's all over the corridor outside. Buffy and Faith found themselves in a dim light corridor with the same green glowing fungi stuck to the ceiling. " Well lets go see what we can see!! " Buffy said, and both Faith and Buffy walked down the corridor.

Faith kicked through yet another door in the endless corridors that's seemed never ending to Buffy and Faith. " Remember the good old days B? " Faith asked Buffy to which she replied " What, when it was find the demon, check the sewer check the grave yard oh found it." . As if on cue just then a large green coloured demon with horns came around the corner of the corridor

The demon looked at Faith and then Buffy. " Buffy what are you doing here? " the demon said to Buffy. " You know this green thing B? " Faith asked Buffy, to which Buffy replied " Lorne!! What are you doing here? ". The green horned demon stepped forward another space, " I wish I knew." Lorne replied. Buffy turned to Faith, "Faith meet Lorne from Caritas, he runs a karaoke bar in LA. Angel introduced me to him ".

"When did you go to LA, B?" Faith asked Buffy, " It was months ago Faith.", " So is Angel here as well? " Buffy asked Lorne. " I've no idea " Lorne told Buffy. " Hey, the only thing I know is that I was in my club and some wired looking person in a black robe and some women with a little white rabbit turned up, and then poof. I am here, where ever here is " Lorne explained to Buffy and Faith.

Just then another door opened in the corridor just across from Buffy and Faith and two vampires stood in the door way. Faith slips her knife back in her wrist holster and turns to Buffy and say's " Looks like we have company B ", " Yeah, looks like " Buffy replied. The first vampire looks directly at Faith and says " The master has been waiting a long time to get you back. You must come with us now. " to which Faith replied " Yeah, Well nobody is the master of me, and who is your master anyway? ". The first vampire took a step closer to Faith and continued "Count Strahd Von Zarovich ofcause ", " No sorry doesn't ring any bells guys. So I guess that leave's just one thing." Faith replied. " What do you mean? " The first vampire asks Faith.

With a quick flick of her wrist, Faiths knife was in her hand and she threw it right at the first vampire. To Faith's and Buffy's surprise the first vampire caught it before it hit its target. Then in return the vampire threw the knife straight back at Faith and this time Faith caught it. Buffy looked at Faith and said " Looks like we will have to do this the hard way. ", " That suits me fine, I always like a hard one" Faith replied to Buffy with a small smile on her face.

The second vampire made a jump for Buffy, but she already had him marked and managed to block his attack. At the same time the first vampire went to attack Faith, but she ducked down and kicked the vampires legs out from under him. Buffy continued her attack against the second vampire with a round-house kick which had the effect she wanted and sent him into the wall and brought the vampire crashing to the ground. Faith was back on her feet again with her knife in hand. The first Vampire recovered fast also with a backwards flip and was back on his feet again facing Faith.

Faith looked at her attacker with a smile on her face, " So at last a vampire who knows how to fight! " Faith told her vampire attacker. Faith once again sprung into action with a high kick. The vampire put his hands up and grabbed hold of her foot, blocking her attack with ease. Faith was forced to flip backwards to get out of the hold and once again was back on her feet facing her vampire.

The second vampire that was attacking Buffy recovered himself from the floor, blocking Buffy's follow up attack. Buffy looked over at Faith and she returned the look with a nod of her head. Both Faith and Buffy attacked at the same time on each of their prey, Faith ducked down and did a sliding kick into her vampire hitting him in his ankle. Buffy also did the same move on her vampire and like Faith followed up with a forward punch into the nee cap that brought the vampires to the ground once again. Both Buffy and Faith were back on their feet again and drew their stakes ready for the kill.

Just then a crashing noise came from behind Buffy and Faith and Lorne suddenly fell into them both, knocking them off their feet as a third vampire came up from behind. This in turn gave the first two vampire's time to recover and get back on their feet again. Now the table's where turned with Buffy, Faith and Lorne all on the floor and three vampires standing over them. Buffy looked up and said " Well this can not be good!!".


End file.
